


time and time again

by ectocooler, mainshock



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainshock/pseuds/mainshock
Summary: "Babe," Ric tells him, "anytime. Anything you need."





	time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 616 circa Secret Empire/Secret Warriors, but the only part of this that's relevant to this story is that they both have mustaches.

He’s been told they’re at war, but it doesn’t look like any war he’s ever seen. It’s difficult to tell what’s going on outside New Tian, of course, but inside the city there’s barely a sign. There’s skirmishes on the border but only rarely, and since the city is full of mutants neither he nor Rictor ever seem to be chosen to resolve any confrontations. Mostly they stay inside the hotel room, their temporary residence that’s started to feel all too permanent, here in the eye of the storm.

‘Star doesn’t think it’s so bad. Ric is with him, after all. It’s peaceful here sometimes. They watch movies, order pizza, venture out to the beach during the day to spend time with friends. Apart from the freedom to leave the city, they have all the Earthly comforts they need. The only real problem is how restless ‘Star is starting to feel.

It’s not that he has a problem with Ric. Or… perhaps he does, but not quite in the way one would suspect. His problem is that he has too much energy. His mind wanders and his eyes wander too, and they always settle on his partner. 

The weather has been warm lately. He sees Ric lounging on the couch in a towel, hair still wet from a cold shower, or Ric on the balcony with the breeze playing in his hair, or Ric in their bed in the morning, sleeping naked on top of the sheets. Right now, he’s sitting at the table with a novel in one hand and a beer in the other. He’s been reading again lately, now that they have all this spare time on their hands. ‘Star thinks it’s nice. He feels slightly guilty that he’s about to distract Ric from his book, but he’s not sure what else to do.

He thinks Ric will understand, though. Ric always understands.

“How is your book?” ‘Star asks him. He’s standing behind him, leaning on the kitchen counter and gazing at the back of Ric’s head. He’s been doing it a lot, sneaking glances and hoping maybe Ric doesn’t see them. He feels almost like a teenager again, and he’s starting to wonder if maybe he never really grew out of that phase, or whatever people on Earth call it. It’s unnecessary to feel as nervous as he does, but sometimes he can’t help it. He knows Ric is going to catch on sooner rather than later and he’ll be forward when he does. It is simply a struggle at the moment.

“Hmm?” Ric looks up, glancing around until he finds 'Star, and his words catch up to him. “Oh, the book? It's good. So weird being able to focus on this stuff again.” He turns the book over, leaving it face down on the table, still open on his page. “There something up?” He always seems to know. The thought that Ric might be seeing right through him makes 'Star almost blush. “Bored, huh? You wanna watch TV or something?”

“Not exactly…” ‘Star hesitates a little and he hates it. He usually doesn’t do this, but something about their confinement and the growing gap from between when they arrived back on Earth from Mojoworld to now has him on edge. There is something under his skin that is dying to make itself known, a part of him that just itches to let Ric know how much he needs him. 

“I have been thinking about some things,” he begins to explain. “How nice it is to be here alone with you, in this house. How… how difficult it was for us to find time to be intimate when we were on our journey. I have been thinking about you.”

Ric turns in his chair, eyes flicking over 'Star now that he's facing him properly. He has one eyebrow raised and the makings of a knowing smile on his lips. “Yeah?” he asks. He looks and sounds so casual, and it makes 'Star crazy. It always has. He must have let it show on his face, because Ric's smile widens and he stands up, making his way over to him. 

“So it's like that, huh?” he asks, taking 'Star's hand and moving it to his own hip. 'Star almost whimpers, and Ric chuckles low and quiet in his throat. “Aww, you're blushing,” he says, fingertips brushing over 'Star's cheek. “You're so fucking cute sometimes, you know that?” His hand slips down to 'Star's chest. “Okay, big guy. How about you tell me what you want?”

“I love it when you call me that.” ‘Star doesn’t know why, but the confession makes his cheeks burn even hotter. He’s always forthright and honest with Ric. He never needs to skirt around an issue, especially one like this, but now he feels his chest burn with an unidentifiable emotion. He thought he was through not being able to figure out what he was feeling, but maybe people never stop learning. Maybe he’ll always be a little bit overwhelmed by how he feels for Ric, and maybe he’s okay with that. 

‘Star grips Ric’s hip before taking a breath. “I am uncertain as to why I still find you so attractive when you're making fun of me.” 

“I'm not makin’ fun,” Ric soothes him. “I just like seeing you all worked up like this. That's what's going on, right?” He smooths his hand over 'Star's chest, between his pecs and over his stomach and then lower. “It's okay, man, I get it. You've been cooped up in this hotel all week. You're tense. You're restless.” His fingers find 'Star's cock, cupping it through his shorts. “Tell me how I can help you out.”

‘Star closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip as an electric jolt of something warm surges through him. He knew that Ric would do this, knew he would press against him gently and ask him what he needed. He’s always been like this and ‘Star’s always loved him for it even before he really even knew what that meant. 

“I need you,” he tells Ric. His own voice sounds heavy in his ears. “I need you to take care of me.”

Ric slips his arm around 'Star's shoulders and draws him in for a kiss, slow and deep. “Babe,” he tells him, “anytime. Anything you need.” He steps closer to him, purring when 'Star's hands find his ass, squeezing lightly. “Do you wanna fuck me?” Ric asks. “Would that make you feel better?” 

The sound of those words alone makes his mouth water. “I do not think you realize,” he murmurs, lips close to Ric’s ear, “what you’re getting yourself into.”

Ric smiles up at him. His hand is still on 'Star's cock, rubbing at the tip as he starts to leak precome through his shorts. “I think I have a pretty good idea,” he tells him. Then he lets go and reaches for 'Star's hand instead, guiding him towards the bedroom. “Come on, man. Let's get you sorted out.”

‘Star is left feeling the tingle from Ric’s hand, his stupor dissolving away as the hunger starts to feel so much more real. He watches Ric’s ass as they walk, thinks about how round and perfect it is. He thinks about the way his thighs look in his shorts and how he’s going to look with those legs spread open for him - perhaps in his lap, or on his hands and knees, or bent over on the bed. Each option seems more enticing than the last. ‘Star shuts the door behind him when they get into the bedroom - force of habit - and keeps his eyes on Ric.

Ric makes his way to the nightstand first, searching the drawer for the lube while 'Star presses up behind him, mouthing at his bare shoulder and slowly rubbing his cock against his ass. He feels Ric shiver and hears him gasp and then giggle. He never laughs like that around anyone else, ‘Star thinks.

“Just a second,” Ric reassures him. “Don't worry. I won't make you wait.” He finds the lube and hands it to 'Star, and then he lets himself fall back onto the bed, pulling a pillow under his head and spreading his legs wide. He was shirtless already, and his shorts leave little to the imagination. “C'mere,” he beckons. 'Star doesn't need to be asked twice.

The first thing ‘Star does is apologize for what happens next. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers right into Ric’s ear, and then he tears his shorts off of him, feeling the fabric rip like tissue paper beneath his hands. He’d been thinking about it for days, and in the heat of the moment it would have been hard to stop himself even if he had wanted to.

Ric's gasp quickly turns into a groan as 'Star covers him in kisses, moving quickly over his chest and then down between his legs. “Don't ever be sorry,” he says. His cock twitches against 'Star's lips. “God, that's so fucking _hot._ ” He lifts his leg up, turning slightly onto his side and reaching down to cup his balls, exposing his hole. “Please eat me out,” he says, already sounding so close to begging. “I love it. Love it when you fuck my ass with your tongue.”

“I love it when you ask me.” It’s not an exaggeration. In Ric’s voice, ‘Star can hear the same tension he’s felt all day, this thing that’s turned so quickly from want to need. ‘Star loves it when Ric talks dirty, when his desire overcomes his embarrassment and he’s open, honest, desperate like he is right now. He knows what he wants, and ‘Star is more than eager to give it to him. He kisses Ric’s hole first, slow and wet before he licks across it. It feels warm under his lips, and warmer on his tongue when he presses it inside.

He hears Ric exhale a shaky sigh, feels him lift his legs a little higher to let him in. “God, yeah,” he breathes as 'Star spreads him with his hands, licking into him deeper. “That feels so fucking good, babe, _fuck._ ” His hand finds 'Star's hair and he pulls him closer, pushing his face right up against him. 

For a second ‘Star worries about his mustache tickling Ric, but quickly pushes past it when he realizes just how relaxed the other man is. He licks and pushes in further and when he pulls back, Ric’s hole is wet and sticky with saliva. He lets it well up on his tongue before he moves back in, feeling it drip down his chin as he licks into him again.

“Ngh,” Ric moans, grip tightening in 'Star's hair. “Yeah, like that. Get me all wet for you like that.” He squirms when 'Star sticks his tongue back in, licking him as deep as he can. “Bet you like that too, huh? Bet you can't wait to stuff your cock in there.”

“Please,” ‘Star gasps, pulling back to breathe. “I can’t wait.” He pulls Ric’s cheeks apart even further and watches him twitch, so eager to be touched again. He’s still spreading him when he grabs the lube with his free hand and squirts it all over his hole. It’s far too much and it drips everywhere. Just how he likes it - how they both like it.

When he looks up, Ric is smirking at him. “Get up here,” he says, beckoning him onto the bed. 'Star climbs on top of him, lifting his knee over his shoulder so that he's splayed out wide underneath him. Ric reaches out for him, circling his arms around his neck. “Good boy,” he whispers, lips only an inch away from ‘Star’s. “You can put it in me now.”

‘Star is so hard and so ready that Ric’s words almost make him dizzy. “Of course.” Ric gives him an encouraging smile, and then he takes himself in hand, pressing his cock inside of Ric’s slick, ready hole. The heat overwhelms him. A full-body shiver runs through him and a shaky breath escapes his mouth, and then he leans in, crushing his lips against Ric’s.

Ric moans into his mouth as he all but melts underneath him, relaxing around his cock. “Yeah,” he breathes, lips still so close to 'Star's. His eyes flutter closed, rolling back in absolute bliss. “Oh, man, don't sit there like that. Hurry up and do me,” he mumbles, pushing himself down onto 'Star's cock.

‘Star feels a growl bubble out of his throat and feels the urgency return to him when Ric’s demand settles in. He grabs Ric’s wrists and holds him there as he starts to move, that dizzying feeling coming back as he chases the sensation that sparks just beneath his skin. “Talk to me. Tell me what you need. Tell me how much you need it.”

Ric grins up at him. “I need it almost as bad as you do,” he teases. 'Star shoves it into him just a little bit harder and he throws his head back and moans, coming undone underneath him. “Mm, I love that,” Ric babbles, losing his composure quickly as 'Star fucks him harder. “Love you. Love your cock. Love makin’ you feel good like this.”

“Love it when you lose yourself for me,” ‘Star pants. There’s so much more to it than that, more than he can say. He loves when Ric gets like this and loves when he can push him further, loves when he mumbles and babbles and begs to be close to him, to touch him, to taste him, to be fucked until he can’t move. Something about it burns him up inside and fills him with the searing, singular urge to give Ric what he needs. What they both need. He thrusts into him hard, again and again and again until he can’t help but come. 

Ric moans, squeezing tight around him as he spills hot and sticky inside him. He pulls out a moment early, splashing the rest all over his ass, and Ric spreads wide for him, sighing in bliss.

'Star is left staring at him as he comes back to himself, watching as he twitches and drips, so stretched and messy and perfect. It's Ric that brings him back into the present when he sits up, cupping 'Star's chin with one hand and flicking gently at the tip of his still-hard cock with the other.

“You're still so turned on,” Ric says. His voice has that gentle, caring tone again, the one that comforts 'Star instantly, the one that makes him melt. “Oh, baby, you must have been so worked up. Lemme help you with that.” He lies back on the pillow, motioning for 'Star to join him. “How about you come up here and put it in my mouth? Would you like that?”

“Let me kiss you first.” ‘Star doesn’t wait for an answer. He’s already moving toward Ric, cupping his face and kissing his soft lips, reveling in the feeling of him. Of course he’s needy, but Ric is too good to just use up. ‘Star doesn’t draw a line between his physical urges and his emotions anymore. It’s all mixed in together, a flood of feeling that he can’t hold back, that he couldn’t hold back even if he tried.

Ric parts his lips, letting 'Star kiss him more deeply. He might be letting 'Star take charge but he's no less enthusiastic when he kisses back, circling his tongue with his own and whining when he bites his lower lip. His knee is between 'Star's legs, gently rubbing at his sensitive cock. He barely got a chance to bask in the afterglow before he was hard again. It really is as bad as he said.

He feels silly for worrying about what Ric night think about him being so needy. They had been without privacy for so long ‘Star almost forgot just how insatiable Ric could be. He’s glad he’s refreshing his memory. “You want it just as badly as I want to give it to you,” ‘Star whispers against his lips, kissing him once more for good measure.

“Obviously,” Ric smiles back. “But let me feel like I’m taking care of you for once, okay?” He reaches down, taking hold of ‘Star and stroking him slowly. “Besides, it’s different. I don’t have a healing factor like you. All that energy…” He thumbs over the sensitive tip of ‘Star’s cock, making him shiver. “I wanna help you work it out. We can keep going all night, if that’s what you need.”

“You always take care of me.” ‘Star’s voice is quiet and he’s still so close to Ric, close enough to see the tired circles that are always under his eyes no matter how rested he is, close enough to admire the fullness of his lips and the broad shape of his nose and the way his eyes are trained on him. Dark colors half-hidden under long lashes. 

Ric frames ‘Star’s face with his hand, sliding his fingers over his high cheekbone and then brushing his hair out of his eyes. “It’s all I wanna do,” he tells him, with a tiny smile. “It’s what I’m here for.” He kisses ‘Star softly, gently, lips barely touching. “Now, how about you come up here and let me suck your cock?”

‘Star feels his lips quirk and he shakes his head just a little. It’s always this balance with them. Sweetness and something more inexplicable. Something deep and dark that only they share. He’s addicted to it.

He moves quickly to do what Ric asked, driven by the seemingly boundless energy coiled tight within him and the clear, obvious interest in Ric’s eyes when he looks up at him. He sees Ric lick his lips before he presses his still sticky cock to them, giving him room to lick him clean first.

“Mmm,” Ric hums. He’s making a show of it, locking eyes with ‘Star as he laps at his cock and then leaning in to nuzzle at his balls, breathing in deep. “You always smell so good,” he murmurs, lips still pressed to his skin. “And you taste even better. C’mere.” He lies back again, licking his lips before he opens his mouth for him.

“I am certain you have no idea what you do to me when you make faces like that,” ‘Star says, but when he sees the way Ric is smiling up at him he’s not so sure. He must know. He knows, and he’s doing it on purpose. 

‘Star grabs the base of his cock and slides it into Ric’s wanting mouth. He hears him moan and keeps going, feels himself slip in almost to the base before he takes his hand away.

He remembers how it used to be, back when they were still learning their way around each other. At first it was all enthusiasm, Ric’s fixation on him and the size of his cock. Then he turned that enthusiasm into a true talent, and ‘Star can’t get enough of it. 

Ric lets ‘Star slide easily into his throat, moaning and swallowing around him. His mouth waters and his lips are slick with it; he looks messy and divine. It’s hard for ‘Star to take it slow, especially with Ric looking at him like that. He wants to devour him as much as ‘Star needs to be devoured, but there is something to say for letting his cock sit in Ric’s mouth, watching as his mouth waters and saliva drips down his chin, making him wait and making him want.

Ric tongues at him, closing his eyes and focusing all his attention on his mouth and what he’s doing for ‘Star. His hands find ‘Star’s thighs, stroking them, gently encouraging him to move.

When he finally gives in, the way that Ric moans with his mouth full makes him feel like he could come any second. Even if he did it wouldn’t matter. He knows how he gets when he’s in a mood like this. He’ll just be ready to go again a moment later. 

‘Star feels the warmth of Ric’s hands on him and the warmth of his mouth around him, and he gives in to it. He looks down at Ric, at his hair fanned out on the pillow and his half-closed eyes, dark under dark eyelashes. He looks at his lips, all wet and stretched around his cock, and the blush that’s risen on his cheeks. ‘Star thinks Ric looks particularly handsome now, with his mustache and the couple days’ worth of stubble surrounding it. It tickles the base of ‘Star’s cock when he slides in further, and the feeling makes him squirm.

He braces himself on the headboard as he quickens his pace a little more, hearing Ric choke for a glorious moment before he swallows him down so well. ‘Star wishes Ric could see himself like this, but he thinks he might already know just how good he looks. He wouldn’t be so smug if he didn’t.

‘Star knows he’s going to come soon. He slows down, giving Ric a chance to pull back if he needs to, but Ric doesn’t. He just sucks him harder, tightening his grip on his thighs as if to encourage him. It’s impossible to stop himself from coming almost instantly. ‘Star lurches forward and stifles a moan by biting his lip. He feels Ric grip him hard and hears him choke again and he pulls back against the white hot rush of his orgasm.

His cock slips from Ric's too-full mouth and he finishes on his face, splashing all over his cheeks and his nose and his lips. He sees Ric gasp and smile with his mouth still full; it drips down his chin before he can think to swallow.

“Mmm,” he sighs, satisfied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It doesn't do much; it's all still stuck in his mustache, in his stubble, a little bit on his eyebrow when 'Star looks closer. He gets the feeling that Ric knows, and that he just doesn't care.

Always so cocky. Especially in situations like this. ‘Star allows himself a long look at Ric before his hand instinctively goes back to his cock, stroking it before it’s hard again almost instantly. It used to trouble him, having all this energy and only one outlet, but Ric certainly never seems to mind. He can’t think of a time when Ric has said no to him. The thought fills him with a sudden rush of affection and he leans in over him, covering his chest in kisses, sucking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it until he squirms. He can feel Ric’s cock nudging against his stomach and smell his arousal in the air. He wonders how he’s holding up.

He finds out when his fingers brush against Ric's cock and Ric whimpers, hips twitching up towards his touch. “Do that again and I'm just gonna come,” he admits, catching 'Star's hand by the wrist. “I don't wanna. Not yet. I wanna take care of you first.” He lets go of 'Star's hand, threading his fingers through his hair instead and guiding him back down to nuzzle into the hair on his chest. He knows ‘Star likes that. ‘Star has told him more than once.

‘Star takes his time there, breathing in deep as he nuzzles into all of that hair. Everything about him, from his scent to his taste to the way he feels, makes ‘Star almost dizzy with lust. “I am going to fuck you again,” he sighs against his skin, slipping his hand down between Ric’s legs. He’s still slick, still messy, and when ‘Star presses in with two fingers he takes it all too easily.

“Please,” Ric breathes. He's tight around 'Star's fingers but he relaxes so quickly, eager to let 'Star play with him. 'Star slides his fingers in and out slow and then faster, listening to the wet, sticky noise it makes and watching Ric blush when he hears it too. He spreads him wide and it makes him shiver, and then he's moving to get himself ready. Ric lifts his knees up and 'Star moves in between them, lifting both Ric's legs over his shoulders, spreading him wide and pinning him in place. Then he nudges Ric's hole with the tip of his cock and waits while he whines for it, far too eager to be filled up again.

And it’s easy. Ric swallows him up like he was made to do just that. It’s pure bliss again, like it is every time, every second he’s inside or pressed against Ric’s skin. ‘Star’s hips almost move of their own accord, seeking the warmth and the wetness of him. He can hear it all, slick skin against skin, and he knows Ric can hear it too.

And he can't stop looking at him. It used to be rare to see Ric smile, let alone to see him blush or gasp or giggle like he does when they're alone together. He always has walls up; he's self conscious, so hesitant to let his guard down. Not with 'Star. 'Star knows just how to get to him, to turn him on and get him so worked up that he can't contain himself anymore, and when he does he's beautiful. He's beautiful when he's sweating, when his hair sticks to his forehead, when he's panting or moaning or turning red at the cheeks. He's beautiful when he bites his lip, when he smiles, when he begs and when he's bossy. 'Star likes it best when Ric's on his back and he's on top of him, covering him, holding him down. He knows just how much Ric likes it too.

‘Star wants to put all of this into words, but he can’t. He’s never been especially good at it, especially not in the heat of the moment. Right now, he feels like he couldn’t get a word out if he tried. It’s far easier to speak with actions. He squeezes Ric’s thighs and kisses his ankle and fucks him hard enough that they both lose themselves in it. Ric is moaning loudly and he’s not far behind, gasping and panting as the rush of his orgasm overwhelms him. It doesn’t take long before he’s filling Ric up again, so full that it spills out onto their sheets.

“God,” Ric is gasping, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at the sheets as 'Star comes hot and hard inside him, and outside of him, and everywhere. “Oh my god, that's so - you're so _much_ -”

'Star slides out of him and he's dripping everywhere, too full and too stretched out to keep it in. 'Star catches it with his fingers, swiping it up and pushing it back inside as Ric whines for his touch and squirms underneath him.

“I have never been too much for for you, have I?” ‘Star asks a breathless question that he’s certain he already knows the answer to. He’s still playing with the come that’s oozing out of Ric, pushing in anything that threatens to spill out again before licking his fingers clean.

He hears Ric laugh, breathless and dazed. “You're always too much for me,” he answers, pulling the pillow around his head to muffle the almost-sob that escapes his throat. 'Star can't even imagine how sensitive he must be feeling right now, but he's never tried to stop him. Never turned down a challenge. “And I need it so bad every time. Need you so bad. I -”

The way he cries out when 'Star moves in to lick up his mess is music to 'Star's ears. He twitches helplessly around 'Star's tongue, thighs quivering on either side of 'Star's head. Every touch draws a sound from Ric's lips, each higher and more desperate than the last.

‘Star tastes all of him. Tastes himself and Ric so inextricably mixed that he’s starting to forget where he stops and Ric begins. It’s just the way he likes it. All ‘Star wants is to be close to him, to melt into him, to make him melt too. He feels himself hard against his stomach again and reaches for Ric’s cock, just wanting to touch him like he so clearly needs.

Ric bucks against his hand, swearing at the sudden contact. He reaches for ‘Star, tugging at his hair. “Come up here,” he urges him. ‘Star looks up at him, still between his legs with his mouth full. “Come here and -” Ric parts his spit-slick lips and sticks out his tongue desperately, expectantly.

‘Star laps up his mess one last time, mouth full before he crawls back up to give Ric what he’s demanding. He lets all of that come drip out of his mouth and into Ric’s. It’s dirty; the act makes his face burn hot, but his desire burns hotter.

The blissful look on Ric’s face belies the lewdness of what they’re doing. Or maybe it doesn’t; maybe everything they do together is just as good as it feels, just as perfect. Ric sighs happily at the taste of him. He keeps his mouth open for ‘Star, lets ‘Star lick up the mess from his lips just to spit it all back onto his tongue, and then they’re kissing, desperate for touch and hungry to taste each other. ‘Star’s cock nudges in between Ric’s cheeks and he rubs up against the plushness of his ass, sliding easily over his wet, sticky skin.

He can hardly breathe from the heat when he pulls apart from Ric. “Look at us.” ‘Star’s voice sounds low and deep in his throat and he presses his forehead to Ric’s. “Look at what you do to me.” 

Ric tugs him down for another kiss, even messier than the last. ‘Star tastes himself all over him, sticky, messy and everywhere. He’s still grinding up against him, rubbing off against his ass, and when the tip of his cock nudges against Ric’s hole again it slips in all too easily. 

“Hey!” Ric exclaims, surprised, but when ‘Star goes to pull out Ric stops him, clutching at him to keep him close. “No, please,” he pants, gazing up at him with desperation in his eyes. “Don’t stop. Don’t pull out.”

“You tell me that I’ve always been too much for you,” ‘Star breathes, “but I think that is a lie. I’ve always been just enough.” He pushes all the way back inside and feels himself shudder. He doesn’t know how long he can keep doing this, but he’ll take it as far as he can.

“It ain’t about me,” Ric reminds him. He looks wrecked, tense and exhausted at the same time, but somehow he still manages a smirk. “It’s about you and that big fuckin’ dick of yours and all that energy we’re gonna help you work off. Don’t worry, man. I can keep this up all night if you need it.”

“It’s not just about me. It’s about us, and I know how much you need it too.” ‘Star punctuates his point with a thrust and feels Ric’s body respond in kind. 

“Mm, and I always need it,” Ric purrs. “Always need you.” His voice is quieter when ‘Star leans in close, softer, like he’s not sure he should voice it: “I just like being reminded that you need it just as bad.”

“You have no idea,” ‘Star says. Maybe he doesn’t, but he’s about to find out. 

‘Star licks over Ric’s lips one more time before he moves back and focuses on fucking him deeply. It’s dizzying and he’s breathless, but it doesn’t stop him. He still needs this so much. 

Ric is a moaning, squirming mess underneath him. He looks overwhelmed and overstimulated, so much so that ‘Star might almost feel worried for him, if he wasn’t also smiling so much. He feels good. He always feels so good. It’s no wonder ‘Star can’t get enough of him.

‘Star moves his hips, pushing into him hard, making him cry out. ‘Star kisses the words from Ric’s lips before sucking a mark into his shoulder and then another against his neck. He can hear Ric’s heart beat fast and then faster still as they both get close to climax again. Before he knows it, he’s coming.

Ric calls out his name. ‘Star reaches for him, curling his fingers around Ric’s cock so they can finish together, and he’s barely even touching him before he comes, spilling over ‘Star’s hand. ‘Star can feel him shaking; his thighs quiver and his chest heaves and he gasps when ‘Star strokes him through his climax.

“Take a deep breath,” ‘Star tells him, voice breathy and deep with lust. “Take a breath and turn over and let me see you.” He pulls back all the way, giving Ric some room. 

Ric does as he’s told. He takes in that breath as a gasp, and then he takes another. Then with ‘Star’s help he turns over, getting onto his hands and knees and arching his back. Clearly, he knows what ‘Star wants. He always seems to know.

‘Star stares at the mess he made. He stares at Ric, disheveled and uncoiled and gorgeous. He grabs his ass firmly and then spreads him wide, looking at his quivering hole and how it drips come even when he’s not moving. “I wish you could see how good you look.” 

“Y-yeah?” Ric pants. He slides his knees apart just a fraction further, showing himself off to ‘Star. He might have already come, but ‘Star knows he won’t be finished until ‘Star is finished with him. He could do this all night if he wanted to. He could play with him and poke at him and just stare at the mess he’s made until they’re both exhausted, and Rictor would let him.

That thought isn’t exactly helping his problem.

‘Star grabs his cock and slides it between Ric’s cheeks before letting it slip inside again. “How many times…” he ask and he’s not sure if he’s asking Rictor or maybe asking himself. “Do you think I can fuck you?” 

Ric buries his face in the pillow, but it doesn’t do much to muffle his whimper. “As many times as you need,” he says. His voice shakes; he sounds ruined, but he still arches back against ‘Star’s cock like he needs it. “I -” He inhales a quick, sharp breath as ‘Star takes hold of his hips, pulling him snugly against himself. “I’m all yours,” he tells him. It’s quiet, like a promise. “P-please. I just wanna make you feel good.”

‘Star keeps still until he can’t anymore, until he needs to move and then he grabs Ric’s hips tight and starts to pound into him. It’s wet and messy and hears the sound of skin on skin over and over again until everything fades out and all he does is feel. He feels himself breathing and the hotness of Ric’s skin and the intense pleasure from being so deep inside of him. It would be too much if it wasn’t exactly what he needed. 

His mind goes blank when he comes again, squeezing his eyes shut and falling forward over Ric, all but plastering himself to his sweat-slick back. He curls around him, mouthing at his shoulder, moaning into his ear. Ric's voice spurs him on - _yeah, man, oh yeah, just like that_ \- and then brings him back to himself after, when the haze starts to wear off. He stays where he is, lying on top of him, and when Ric giggles he hears it more than he feels it.

“I think... “ ‘Star finally speaks up, “you have exhausted me.” ‘Star has always had a difficult time admitting defeat, but this wasn’t exactly a contest of his strength. This was his body working itself out. All moving toward a logical conclusion. He closes his eyes and it feels good to just be there in this moment with Ric, as wrecked and sticky as he may be.

Ric’s voice is muffled by the pillow when he replies. “That was the plan,” he tells him. He sounds tired, sated. “How are you holding up, man? Do you need to go again?” Slowly, he rolls his hips back against ‘Star’s, teasing him. A quiet noise escapes ‘Star’s lips.

“I think… I think I need to rest for a moment.” More than a moment. ‘Star’s exhaustion is finally catching up with him, washing over him all at once. “Just a moment.” Somehow, he finds the will to pull out of Ric as he rolls off to the side of him, still craving his touch but needing to shut his eyes.

“Nngh,” Ric groans, and ‘Star feels him shiver. “You didn’t have to… I mean, I woulda let you keep it there, you know I kinda love it when you…” He trails off as he turns onto his side to face ‘Star, and then he breathes a quiet string of dirty words. ‘Star opens one eye and peers over at him just in time to see him reaching back between his legs, sliding his fingers over the mess ‘Star made. He bites his lip, blushing. It makes ‘Star want him all over again. “I, uh… I think I need to… y’know. Shower.”

“I think that may be an understatement on your part,” ‘Star mumbles his reply. He doesn’t want Ric to leave, but he knows it’s important. He knows they can’t stay tangled in their sheets like this. 

“Mmhm,” Ric mumbles, reaching out for him. He’s sweaty, shaking, ruined. ‘Star pulls him close. “And whose fault is that, huh?”

“You asked, I simply provided my services. It was mutually beneficial,” ‘Star retorts. He’s trying to tease, but when Ric is close again all he can really do is melt into his arms. “Thank you.” It’s a soft murmur against his skin.

Ric hugs him close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he curls in against him. “‘Star,” he says, quiet as the night around them. “I’d do anything for you, man. You know that.”

‘Star knows.


End file.
